


Fever Control

by YourLazyKouhai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Deepthroating, Fever, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLazyKouhai/pseuds/YourLazyKouhai
Summary: Romeo was ordered to take care over Natsu as he was suffering from a fever.
Relationships: Romeo Conbolt/Natsu Dragneel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Fever Control

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.
> 
> This is my first published fanfic I made, so if there's any spellings or grammatical errors you found, please bear with me since English is not my first language.

Another stormy evening covered the whole town of Magnolia and almost everybody are inside there homes, warming themselves by the fireplace or sipping a nice hot cocoa. Well, almost everybody except for a raven haired boy walking on a muddy pathway through the forest while holding an umbrella and a bag of canned goods and medicine for a certain pink haired guildmate.

The wind blew hard that made him stop for a while as he held his umbrella tight, holding his balance not to slip. _'Why do I have to be the one to look over for Natsu?'_ The younger teen thought to himself.

It's been two days since Natsu got himself a fever, and Lucy who took care of him since this morning couldn't handle the heat that Natsu has been radiating in his entire house.

* * *

*** * * A moment ago. * * ***

"It's like a furnace in his house!" Lucy complained while Happy nods in agreement flying above Lucy.

"Same with Gray-sama. It's as if, he's embracing Juvia with his ice magic! But Juvia can stay frozen if it's the only way to be with my beloved Gray-sama." Juvia said still shivering and as if hugging someone.

The five of them, including Happy took a quest 2 days ago and it looks like they're suffering from a certain effect from that wizard villain when she released a scarlet smoke that covered Natsu and Gray. Only the two males inhaled the smokes and a moment after, they just collapsed. Retreating, Erza took the other two as they flee resulting for that quest to be failed.

Since there's only few people in their guild this afternoon, and Erza seems to not feel well as well, they decided to ask for someone to take care of Natsu or until his fever gone down, while Juvia can stay to look after Gray.

While they're thinking if who should look after him, the guild's door creaked open as a raven haired boy entered the hall.

Romeo entered the guild as he closed his umbrella and eyed the place to see if who were here. Just as then, Erza walked towards him and Romeo couldn't feel but intimidated by the aura she gave.

"Romeo, take care of Natsu for a while or at least until his fever had gone down." Erza commanded as the younger teen couldn't do anything but to accept the unexpected task.

"Since you're a fire magic user, I bet you'll do fine at Natsu's. Happy and I feel like melting this morning you know?" Lucy joined in. "Oh, and by the way. Here's the medicine that Mirajaine bought a while ago, as well as food." Romeo couldn't even protest as he took the bag with foods and medicines in his hand.

"I'm gonna lay down a bit." Erza said as she held her head feeling unwell.

"Goodluck Romeo-kun." Lucy waved goodbye as she assists Erza to one of the guild's bedroom.

"Take care of Natsu for us." Happy followed and then flew to help Carla and Mira.

Romeo was left stunned still processing about what Erza and Lucy said. Slowly, he just realized what he had heard. He looked down at the bag he's holding and took his umbrella and opened it. He walked out of their guild and face-palmed, _'I shouldn't have come.'_ He thought to himself regretting to visit the guild.

He could've just stayed at their house, though he would be bored waiting for this storm to passed out. Well, at least he could be with his Natsu-nii. How bad could it be?

* * *

*** * * Back to present. * * ***

After a short walk, Romeo saw Natsu's house. He could see a warm light coming from inside through the window.

He closed his umbrella and knocked at the door as he slowly opened it. The moment he entered, he felt the warmth emanating the entire place and he breathed in the natural scent, the scent of a burning charcoal but with sweet fragrance and a calming aroma.

"Natsu-nii!" He called for him and waited for response as he take out the foods and medicine from the bag as well as taking off his coat. "Natsu?" He called again yet still no response from a certain someone.

He walked over to Natsu's bedroom as he felt the temperature begins to rise. He opened the door and saw Natsu lied at his bed, panting and sweating.

"N-Natsu-nii, are you okay?" He quickly walked inside as he felt hotter the closer he walk to him.

Romeo is now sweating and couldn't do anything but to endure this heat that coming from the dragon slayer. _'What could have caused for him to be like this?'_ He thought.

When he got in front of him, he immediately eyed Natsu's pecs not wearing his usual vest while his lower body up to his stomach were covered by a blanket, he's not even wearing his scarf around his neck. He could feel the hot breath that the dragon slayer let out and the scent he breathes in became stronger that made the younger teen blushed.

He then placed his hand in Natsu's forehead yet he immediately took his hand away when he felt like he got burned. _'Wh-what the heck is this heat!?'_

Natsu opened his eyes a bit and saw the younger boy in front of him. "R-Romeo..." he muttered as he panted.

"I-I'll go get the medicine." Romeo is about leave when he was stopped by a hand holding his wrist. He could feel the warmth from his touch. He couldn't manage to pull away.

He looked at Natsu who was panting like crazy, making his chest rise up and down. "I... I'm hungry." Natsu muttered while gasping for air.

"H-hold on, I'll go get the food—" Romeo felt the grip in his wrist tightened.

"No... hungry... flame... I need..." he said between those heavy breathing.

"Your... flames..." Natsu muttered as he held Romeo's hand.

Romeo opened his palm and look over at his Natsu-nii. Natsu is staring at the younger boy with something different and unknown in his eyes, a hunger for something as he couldn't control this heat until he satisfies this hunger.

Romeo couldn't look away as he saw the pink haired teen gasping for air, looking at him. He could see his chest rising up and down, the never-ending beads of sweats trickling from his forehead and chest, the burning fire in his eyes. Romeo suddenly felt hot from the view and he couldn't stop himself from getting aroused. Why the heck is he getting aroused!?

He made a small blue flame from his hand as Natsu took the younger boy's hand closer to his mouth. He immediately gobbled the the flame yet still not enough.

"More..." Natsu breathes out as Romeo felt its hotness through his hand.

Romeo is now sweating a lot and he could feel his shirt soaking in his own sweat. He gulped and made another flame, this time a larger one. And just like before, Natsu quickly devoured it.

"Is that... the best flame you've got?"

"B-but Natsu-nii, shouldn't you be drinking the medicines instead?" The grip in his wrist tightened.

"No! Your... flame... is what I need." Romeo couldn't do anything. He couldn't resist. It's like this heat is giving an effect into him as well.

"O-okay..." he looked at the dragon slayer whose much more in heat than before.

He made another flame but this time, a purple one. And before it got bigger, Natsu devoured it already. He then made another after another.

Romeo could feel something different, something new. He could feel his magic being drained as he feed Natsu. He can also feel his hard on poking in his pants while panting just as like the dragon slayer in front of him.

"Romeo, I feel hot." Romeo look at Natsu in confusion. Is it wrong to feed him his flames?

Natsu let go of the boy's wrist as he lied and relax his head in his pillow, closing his eyes. He feels a bit better now than a while ago.

Romeo only stared at the dragon slayer, both panting and gasping for air. Just then, he immediately took a towel in one of the drawers then leaves Natsu's room and went to the bathroom.

He soaked the towel with cold water as he wrung it slightly. He also prepares a basin with cold water, a glass of water and took one of the medicine. He went back to Natsu as he placed the glass of water and medicine by the bedside table and the basin at the floor.

He then wiped Natsu's sweat from his forehead. He could feel the older teen's breathing as he smell his scent. He trailed down as he wiped Natsu's sweat from his shoulder to his chest. He could feel how he breathes in so deeply and heavily.

The younger boy gulped when his eyes gazed at the older teen's nipple. He gently wiped it in circle that made Natsu let out a moan.

"So hot..." Natsu moaned out, feeling uncomfortable.

"Should I take off your blanket?" Romeo asked while looking down.

"Yes please." Natsu pleaded.

Romeo grabbed the blanket. He slowly take them off, revealing Natsu's abs brimming with sweats. He could vividly see a steam coming from his body as he took off the blanket. Romeo could feel that the temparature rose a little, but what Romeo didn't expect is a bulging tent at Natsu's crotch. He could feel his face reddened as he stared at the bulge.

"Aaahh..." Natsu heaves out a moan as he feel a little comfortable from the released heat below.

Romeo focused and went back on wiping Natsu's abdomen. Gently caressing every ridge of his abs. He couldn't even take his eyes off at the bulge in front of him with a lot of clear liquid coming out from the tip. There's this urge that he wants to taste it but he knows that its bad. And it's his Natsu-nii, he couldn't take advantage of him.

As he finished wiping Natsu's sweat, he dipped the towel at the basin then squeezed it. He then placed it to Natsu's forehead to lessen his fever.

"Natsu-nii, you should take your medicine."

Natsu opened his eyes and he saw Romeo by his side, holding a glass of water. Natsu tried to get up. The towel dropped as he touched his throbbing forehead.

"You shouldn't force yourself Natsu-nii."

Natsu stared at Romeo still panting. "Will you help me?"

Romeo stared back at him, confused of what he meant. "With what?" He asked as he let down the glass of water.

Natsu gripped Romeo's hand and he pulls him towards him. Natsu leaned closer to him until their lips collided with each other.

Romeo was shocked, everything happened so fast. He was about to pull away when he felt Natsu's other hand behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The younger teen couldn't resist. He could feel the heat burning inside him. Until he felt Natsu bit his lower lip making him moan. Natsu took that chance to slide his tongue inside Romeo's cavern.

The sensation was overwhelming for the younger teen. Natsu's tongue is circling inside his mouth like he's searching for something. The kiss became rougher and deeper, eliciting moans from the two. A litle longer, Natsu felt the other boy's tongue suddenly fighting with his. Hot breaths and moans will be heard from the two as Natsu guided Romeo's hand to his hard on.

Romeo was surprised at the sudden feeling that made him want to pull away but Natsu pulled him closer, not wanting the kiss nor the touch to break. Just then, Romeo moaned causing the kiss to broke, both gasping for air.

Romeo gazed at Natsu whose now smirking at him. "You're a natural kisser... did you know that?"

"Th-thanks..." he blushed as he look down to where his hand is. He absent-mindedly pinch Natsu's hard on as he felt it twitch in his hand inside Natsu's pants.

"You want that Romeo-kun?" Natsu puppeted Romeo's hands to stroke at his crotch until he let Romeo's own hand stroke it himself.

Romeo gulped. "Well? What are you waiting for? You can have it." Natsu patted the younger teen as he gently pushing his head towards his crotch.

"What about your medicine?" Romeo looked back to Natsu.

"You're my only medicine. So, could you help me cool myself down?" Natsu stroked Romeo's hair while he's still not sure with what he had to do.

"Think of this like your helping me out. Besides, those flames of yours made me a bit better."

Romeo is still unsure, but if it's for his Natsu-nii. He'll do everything just to make him better. "You owe me a fight after this."

"Sure!" Natsu agreed as he take out his own length out of his pants.

His hard 8 inch erection sprung out and a strong manly odor welcomed Romeo. He gulped at his drool as he stare at his Natsu-nii's throbbing erection with those pink nest surrounding his meat.

"Are you gonna just stare at it? It's tastier than it looks." Natsu pushed Romeo's head closer until he's sniffling through the hair.

The scent is so addictive and arousing that made Romeo drool and heat up. He grip the hard meat and started stroking at it. Lots of pre is already coming out.

He started licking the tip tasting the pre cums that tasted bitterly sweet. He then licks the head like an ice cream. Soon after, he took the head inside his mouth and slowly taking Natsu's meat inch by inch.

"Oooh..." Natsu moaned at the sensation. He lie down and let the raven haired teen do his work.

Romeo couldn't believe himself on what he's doing. He's sucking Natsu's cock. He once fantasized about this but he never expected for it to really happen.

"Is that all you've got? I know you can go deeper." Natsu taunted as he placed both of his hands behind his head, adding elevation for him to see Romeo suck his dick.

Romeo starts pushing himself deeper. Inch by inch, he could feel his mouth get filled with Natsu's meat until the tip poked at the back of his throat. He gags and choked on it as he release the hard meat inside his mouth, stroking it wet coated by his own saliva.

Natsu couldn't help himself but to smirk while watching the younger teen who started sucking him again, trying to take his meat full inside his mouth. He could feel how the head of his cock get massaged everytime it went deep inside Romeo's throat while his shaft get sucked so tightly by the younger teen's lips.

He could also see Romeo's shirt that's already soaked by his own sweat. _'Is it really that hot in here?'_ He thought to himself as he felt the heat around him decreased.

"You should take your shirt off. They sure looks sweaty." Romeo stopped sucking and looked at Natsu, still stroking his dick.

Natsu could see beads of sweat trickled down the younger teen's forehead down to his chin, and drools coming from his mouth. Romeo is panting and Natsu could see how uncomfortable he feels with those sweaty shirt and scarf around his neck.

As Romeo looked at his Natsu-nii, he immediately stared at Natsu's hairless sweaty armpits. They looks so tempting and as if inviting him to lick them.

"Liking the view?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the older teen's voice. Romeo couldn't help but to blush with what he just thought.

He started to untie his scarf and put them at Natsu's bedside table together with the glass of water and meds. He then pulls his sweaty shirt off and just landed them at the floor, besides, it's already sweaty. Romeo feels much comfortable now, breathing in the scent from the entire room as sweats trickled down from his chest to his slightly toned abs.

"Someone looks happy." Natsu smirked as his eyes trails down the younger boys pants.

Romeo followed his gaze til he looked down at his own hard on poking in his pants with its tip already wet with his own pre cums. Romeo feels a surge of heat that fills his head making him blushed. _'This is so embarassing.'_

"Would it be better if you take that off too?" Natsu stared at the flushed raven haired boy in front of him, unable to resist wetting his own lips.

Romeo hesitantly undid his pants but still pushed them down along with his boxer brief, revealing his 5 inch hard on to view. Natsu chuckled with how cute his Romeo-kun acts.

"H-hey! Don't laugh at it." He protested, still blushing.

"I'm not laughing. Why don't you join me up here." Natsu just stared at the younger teen, enjoying how hesistantly he is yet he still does what he was told to.

Romeo climbed up, sitting beside Natsu unable to meet his gaze. "Aren't you gonna finish what you've started?" Natsu said, still eyeing the boy.

He could clearly see that he's being shy or embarassed so he got up and whispered, "Or you want me to help you with that first?"

Romeo was shocked by the sudden warm breath that touched his skin. He quickly looked beside him, which is a wrong move, just to see his Natsu-nii in front of him, getting closer.

A moment after, their lips met with Natsu deepening the kiss. Romeo responded as soon as their tongue meet. Natsu grab Romeo's hard on and he stroked it making the younger teen moan in their kiss.

Natsu picked up the pace as he roughly strokes Romeo's cock. Romeo couldn't help but to slightly move his hips to match the rhythm. They both moaned between their kiss as Romeo could feel his climax building up. He put his hand on Natsu's legs to support him while the other trailed behind Natsu's neck.

Natsu could feel Romeo tensed up knowing that he's near orgasm. But before Romeo could feel his satisfying release, Natsu's hand stopped making their kiss broke as both of them gasped for air.

"You think I'll let you finish without me being satisfied?" Natsu grinned as he lied down in his bed.

"You'll get your release if you suck me too." Romeo growled as he was left undone nearly in his climax, so he immediately position himself on top of Natsu. Both having 69 position. He quickly took off Natsu's pants and underwear then he throw it somewhere across the room.

Romeo gripped Natsu's cock as he relentlessly sucked on it. "Fuck! That feels amazing!" Natsu moaned as he get a grip at Romeo's hips.

Natsu started sucking on Romeo's head, teasing his tip with his tongue. He could also see Romeo's gaping hole clenching as he suck hard on Romeo's cock. He wetted his finger with his own saliva and started poking on Romeo's pucker.

He then inserted his index finger and was clenched tightly as he push the whole finger in. "Hey, that hurts!" Romeo protested but Natsu didn't care and made his finger swirl inside. Romeo moaned and continued sucking Natsu letting the other teen do what he wants on his back.

Natsu continued prodding Romeo's tight hole while sucking the head of his cock still teasing his tip. After a short while, he then inserted a second finger earning a gag from the younger teen as he reached 7th inch. Natsu continued prodding his fingers as he feel them being sucked in.

Natsu could feel how Romeo work hard to take all of his meat down to his throat. He could totally feel his cock getting massaged as he suck him deeper. Just then, he inserted his third finger and tried scissoring, earning another gag as Romeo choked at the sudden feeling. He released Natsu's meat as he gasp for air, moaning at the same time.

"You're almost there Romeo-kun." He motivated the boy as he started fucking the younger teen's hole with his three fingers while his other hand strokes his dick.

Romeo couldn't focus enough because of Natsu's fingers prodding his hole. The feeling is too much for him. He was stuck at his 6th inch and couldn't have the strength to push himself deeper.

Meanwhile, Natsu felt a sudden gag as Romeo's butt clenched tightly. Looks like he found the boy's prostate. He continued fucking his hole aiming for that same spot. He could feel Romeo's ass clamping down his fingers and at the same time his throat squeezing his cock.

_'Looks like he's stuck.'_ He thought as he suddenly bucked his hip making Romeo to swallow his cock fully. "Fuck!" He moaned as he felt Romeo's throat pulsing like he's massaging his entire cock deep in his throat.

Just as then, Romeo cummed hard from being fucked by Natsu's fingers from his ass, painting Natsu's pecs and abs in his own cum, reaching his own chest and neck. The warm milk coated Natsu as he pulled his fingers out of Romeo. The younger teen immediately released Natsu's meat in his mouth choking from his own saliva as he gasp for air.

"Fuck! That's hot." Natsu moaned feeling the warmth and stickiness of Romeo's cum.

"Do you... feel better now... Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked still breathing heavily.

"Much better. But I'm not done yet, do I?" Said Natsu smirking at Romeo whose peeking below to see Natsu.

Romeo raised his head just to see Natsu's hard meat coated with his own saliva in front of him, still throbbing. In need for a hole to be inserted into.

"I can't move my whole body yet. You think you can take care of that?" Natsu challenged the younger teen.

Romeo got up and faced Natsu. He could clearly see the mess he made below him. He blushed a bit at the view as he felt his limp dick starts rising again.

Natsu smirk as he see the younger teen in front of him, sweating and panting with his dick coming back to life. "You horny brat." Natsu grinned.

Romeo gulped as he positioned himself on top of Natsu. He could still feel a slight pain in his ass from the fingering that Natsu did a moment ago. He wasn't even sure if he's ready to take his Natsu-nii's huge cock. He could feel himself sweating a lot even though he knew that the room's temperature had decreased already. But the scent he's breathing gets stronger, and it's driving him crazy.

Romeo grabbed Natsu's cock and aligned it to his hole. He slowly lowered his hips until he felt the tip kissed his butthole. He then slowly slid the head inside of him making him bit his lower lip preventing him not to moan. He could feel the pain as he continued lowering his hips taking Natsu's cock inch by inch.

Natsu moaned at the amazing sensation as he watch the raven haired boy slowly devouring him. He could feel himself getting sucked in and being clenched by Romeo's tight hole. He's even wondering how it turned out like this but fuck! He didn't care anymore.

Romeo stopped halfway as he let himself adjust to the size and get used to the feeling. He then placed both of his hands on Natsu's pecs for balance as he felt the sticky mess he made that covered his Natsu-nii. His sweats are now dripping and he's panting like crazy.

"Need a hand?" Natsu asked, couldn't wait anymore to plunge himself deeper into the boy, but he wanted for Romeo to take his cock full inside of him on his own.

Romeo just shook his head as he gasp for air. He took a deep breath and braced himself. He wants to have it full inside of him. He wants to feel his Natsu-nii fully inside. He wants to make him cum.

And at that moment, he quickly lowered his hips down to Natsu's belly taking his whole meat inside of him.

"Auughh!"

"Fuuuckk!"

They both moaned out at the sudden feeling. Romeo could feel that something inside of him had been strucked. He could feel his insides getting full of his Natsu-nii's meat. Huge, hard, and hot.

Natsu almost cum from the unexpected sudden insertion. He could feel his cock being squeezed so tightly inside the boy's ass. So hot and tight.

"Fuck Romeo, you're tight!" He cursed as he shut his eyes.

Romeo didn't know what to do as he continued gasping for air while rapidly clamping his muscles in his ass. It hurts like hell. He shouldn't have done that.

"Hey, you're squeezing me so tight. Fuck, just try to relax." He tried to inhale-exhale and followed Natsu's order.

He calmed his breathing and cleared his mind. He could feel the cock inside him throbbing as the pain lessen. He continued his breathing until he calmed himself down, feeling his insides getting hot and tightened. The pain subdued and he could feel the pleasure rising.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Natsu tried to calm him. "You okay?"

Romeo just nodded still adjusting at his Natsu-nii's size. After a while, he then slowly raised his hips, feeling the hard cock escaping his tunnels until only the head that's left inside. He then slowly lowered his hips now filling the emptiness inside of him. He repeated the process at a slow pace still getting used to the feeling. He could also hear low groans and moans from Natsu as he devour his cock back inside and then clench him tight afterwards.

_'This feels fucking amazing!'_ Natsu internally screamed. He could feel his breathing became ragged as he let out groans and moans from the heavenly sensation that the younger teen giving him. He could feel how hot, tight and wet Romeo's insides was. And everytime the boy raised himself, he could feel how tightly he clench him as if he's sucking his cock out of his ass, and as his cock get plunge deep inside of him, his cock totally getting some massage from the inside.

Minutes had passed and now, Romeo picked up the pace as he steadily ride Natsu. He's panting and moaning everytime he took Natsu deep inside of him. He even no longer feel any pain and his ass almost feel numb.

"You look hot being the top." Natsu smirked as he watched the raven haired boy rides his cock.

"Shut up. Just cum already." He groaned picking up the pace. "My legs are getting tired." He complained as he tops Natsu in his desired pace.

"You want me to cum? Then you have to do better than that." Natsu taunted as he felt Romeo rode him rapidly.

"Ugh! Yeah boy. That's what I'm talking about." Natsu moaned as he spread his legs more feeling the sensation builds up in his groin.

Both are now moaning and gasping. Romeo are sweating a lot as they are dripping below at Natsu. Same with Natsu who feels a bit uncomfortable behind his back feeling the wetness of the mattress because of his sweats.

Natsu tried to get up, elevating his head with his elbows at his back supporting him just to reach Romeo's face. "C'mere." He requested and Romeo followed.

Romeo lowered himself a bit, reaching Natsu, without slowing his pace. They both kissed roughly as one of Romeo's hand trailed behind Natsu's head, pulling him and gripping his hair as they deepen the kiss. While his other hand remained at Natsu's chest to support himself.

They both could see the burning sensation within their eyes. The lust and pleasure they need from each other. Natsu could feel Romeo's ass tighten while Romeo could feel Natsu's cock throbbing. They both feel the upcoming release waiting for the big climax they desired.

The kiss broke as they both watch themselves indulge in pleasure. Both panting and gasping, both moaning their names, both are sweating even though the temperature in the room had subdued. They knew that they wouldn't last long.

"Can I be on top?" Natsu breathed out as Romeo didn't recognized what he meant because of the pleasure coming from his ass.

Just then, the older teen hugged Romeo, causing him to stop riding Natsu. Natsu carefully flipped Romeo onto the bed, his cock still plunged inside Romeo's ass. Natsu is now on top of the younger teen, he then grabbed the boy's legs and raised them upwards.

Romeo blushed and felt weird because of the new position. Seeing his Natsu-nii on top, dominating him feels hot and arousing. "Hold your legs for me." Natsu commanded and Romeo complied grabbing his legs upwards towards him.

"I'm gonna fuck you now." Natsu placed both of his hands beside the raven haired boy's head.

Romeo groaned as Natsu started fucking him deeply. The feeling is much different from before. He could feel Natsu's entirety as he fill himself with his Natsu-nii's cock. He moaned when he felt like he got strucked somewhere inside of him. He gasp as he felt it again.

"Ya like that?" Natsu asked, fucking him deeply and relentlessly. Romeo just nodded.

"You want me to cum inside?" He asked again as Romeo felt repeatedly fucked by that same spot that gives him incredible feeling.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning, though low grunts can be heard from him each time Natsu fucked him deeply aiming for that same spot.

"Say it, and I'll cum." Natsu whispered making Romeo shivered.

"Fuck Natsu-nii! I want your cum!" He screamed as he felt his orgasm getting close.

"Oh yeah!?" And in that moment, Natsu plunged his cock deeply inside of Romeo. Romeo could feel it throbbing so hard.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Romeo screamed as Natsu let out another big thrust making Romeo cum again and spraying himself with his own milk. With every release he made, Natsu could feel how the younger teen's muscle clamp tightly around his cock.

"Ugh! Then take it!" Just then, Natsu released his seed deep inside Romeo, flooding the boy's empty tunnel with his dragon slayer milk.

Romeo could feel the hotness of every stream that flooded his insides and how his Natsu-nii's cock pulsate inside of him. He couldn't wish nothing more.

Both teen were panting and exhausted after they released their orgasm. Romeo let go of his legs as Natsu collapsed on top of him, both gasping for air. Both could feel their mixed sweat with Romeo's cum slick between them, but both don't seem to care.

After minutes of gasping and panting, Natsu's cock got limp inside Romeo's hole and got out on its own. Just then, Natsu's cum overflows, coming out of his hole.

"Thanks for the medicine." Natsu managed to breathe out feeling exhausted.

"You owe me a fight."

"Right. Maybe this could happen again." Romeo blushed at the sudden thought.

"Hey, how about we do it again?" Natsu got up to face Romeo, smiling widely as if everything that happened was just nothing.

"W-what? You already cummed. That should be enough."

"Heh, I can still go for more rounds. Don't underestimate a dragon slayer."

"I'm tired."

"Oh really?"

Just then, Natsu kissed him deeply as both teen drinked their medicine; each other. They just found something they both could get addicted into. Besides, there still a long night ahead of them as they hear the heavy rains from the outside.

"You got hard." Natsu chuckled.

"It's your fault." Romeo blushed.

"Hey, can I have another taste of that purple fire of yours?"

"What? No! Giving you dozens drained my magic already."

"Then how about a milk?" Natsu said as he grabbed the younger teen's arousal.

"Stop it. You reek of sweat... and cum."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Sh-shut up."

"C'mon, let's go have a shower."

**~ FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I actually didn't expect for me to write this fic this long. I actually want to add more but man, my fingers are killing me already, so I have to stop there. Anyways, I hope you all liked it. 
> 
> Please Like and Review. I'll appreciate it.


End file.
